No quieres saberlo, en serio
by Fanficcionista
Summary: Tres amigos descubren el secreto mejor guardado de Smallville.


_Disclaimer:_ Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, no gano ni un peso.

_Resumen:_ Tres amigos descubren el secreto mejor guardado de Smallville.

_Spoilers:_ Algún momento de la tercera temporada.

_Dedicatoria:_ Para la Kathy... porque ella lo vale (De aquí a unas semanas, te convetiré al clex!).

_Nota:_ Si no estás de acuerdo en una relación entre dos personajes del mismo sexo, te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo.

* * *

Los tres entran a la oficina del _Torch_ en silencio. Lana cierra la puerta.

"No sé qué decir." dice quitándose el bolso, mientras Chloe se deja caer en una silla y Pete enciende los computadores, sólo para hacer algo.

"Tal vez nos hayamos equivocado y creímos ver algo que en realidad no era."

"Los labios de Lex contra los labios de Clark, Pete." Chloe habla por primera vez en lo últimos diez minutos. Nunca la habían visto callada por tanto tiempo. "No hay tantas interpretaciones posibles."

"Parecía tan… natural." Lana sabe que no ayuda para nada, pero tiene que decirlo o va a explotar. "Clark sólo se inclinó y…" hace una pausa porque no es necesario que lo diga en voz alta "Y después los dos sonrieron, como… como…"

"¿Cómo si no fuera la primera vez?" Pete quiere sacar esa imagen de su cabeza, pero no puede. Tal vez Lana tenga razón…

"Clark y Lex pasan mucho tiempo juntos." Lana no puede creer lo que está diciendo, pero empieza a tener sentido. "Clark fue a verme al _Talon_ hace unos días y de repente se acordó de que tenía algo que hacer y desapareció…"

"Clark siempre hace eso." Pete siente un poco de alivio, porque sabe lo que hace Clark cada vez que desaparece y no tiene nada que ver con inspeccionar la boca de Lex Luthor con su lengua.

"Sí, lo sé…. Pero esta vez fue diferente. Lex entró, pidió un café y se ofreció a llevarlo cuando Clark dijo que tenía algo que hacer."

"Oh." bueno eso era… anormal. Clark siempre va a cualquier lugar corriendo. Excepto por… "La semana pasada Luthor vino a buscarlo después de clase."

"Chloe¿te acuerdas que no podías encontrarlo para que te ayudara a cubrir el partido del viernes pasado?" Lana no sigue porque todas las piezas están encajando y tiene dos explicaciones posibles. "¿Creen que tenga algo que ver con los meteoritos, que algo pueda haberlos afectado y por eso actúen así?"

"No lo creo." Pete repasa mentalmente: no ha visto a Clark expuesto a kriptonita roja, ni verde. Además, los Kent le habrían dicho si algo hubiera andado mal con él.

"¿Y si es algún químico de Luthorcorp?" Lana se vuelve hacia Chloe, pero parece que su amiga sigue demasiado impresionada como para hablar.

"Habríamos sabido." Pete contesta sin dejar de mirar a Chloe.

"Entonces…" Lana baja la vista y se pasa las manos por los jeans.

"Clark y Lex se estaban besando porque… les gusta." demasiado surrealista para el gusto de Pete. Él conoce a su amigo mejor que nadie y sabe que Clark no es… no puede ser…

"¡Oh, por Dios!" Lana se derrumba y afortunadamente hay una silla que la sostiene.

"¿Lana¿Estás bien?" justo lo que necesitan, piensa Pete, que la chica se ponga catatónica y no tengan otra opción más que llamar a…

"Hace dos semanas, Lex invitó a Clark al juego de los _Tiburones_ en Metropolis y se quedaron allá el fin de semana¿te acuerdas?"

"Clark me invitó a ir y yo no quise… ¡Sabía que no iba a ir a Metropolis con Lex Luthor!"

"Esperen un momento." Chloe todavía se ve en shock "¿Acaso están insinuando que Clark y Lex son… una pareja gay?"

Ni Pete ni Lana habían querido decirlo en voz alta, pero ahora que Chloe lo dijo, los dos se miran, se encogen de hombros (visiblemente incómodos) y asienten.

"¡Es ridículo!" parece que Chloe acabara de despertarse. Se para y atraviesa la oficina en tres pasos. "Conocemos a Clark, él no es _gay_. ¿Cuántos años ha estado enamorado de ti, Lana? Pete, lo sabes tan bien como yo. Puede que se haya estado besando con Lex, pero de ahí a decir que tienen un romance… ¡es absurdo!" hace una pausa para respirar.

"Chloe… - Pete no sabe qué decir. Chloe siempre ha tenido ese discurso de 'chica de ciudad' y su mente se abre cualquier teoría con una facilidad mayor a la de nadie. ¿Qué puede decirle él si ni siquiera sabe cómo reaccionar?

"Chicos¿no entienden? Estamos hablando de _Clark Kent_: el granjero modelo. No puede ser… _gay_." Chloe sabe que está diciendo incoherencias, pero no puede evitarlo. "Él es tan heterosexual como Smallville y sus camisas de franela y el pastel de manzana…" finalmente, logra cerrar la boca.

"Es normal que estemos confundidos." Lana frunce el ceño, sin entender cómo el pastel de manzana es heterosexual "Ellos son nuestros amigos y ninguno nos ha dicho nada acerca de… lo que tienen." no puede decir "relación", ni siquiera va a intentarlo. "¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"Miren, no hablo por el tío Lucas, pero Clark es mi mejor amigo y no creo que sea lo mejor saltar a conclusiones como lo estamos haciendo."

"¿Y qué se supone que tendríamos que hacer, Pete¿Los vigilamos¿Los seguimos a casa de Lex y ponemos cámaras?"

"Podrían preguntar."

Los tres han estado tan distraídos paseando por la oficina y buscando una explicación a lo que vieron, que ninguno oyó a Clark abrir la puerta. Él está de pie frente a ellos, mirándolos fijamente y a ellos les gustaría saber cuánto alcanzó a escuchar.

Clark sube una ceja, pero sus amigos no le dicen nada. Pete baja la vista y luego se esconde detrás de la pantalla del computador (como si él fuera a creer que la página de inicio de la Secundaria Smallville fuera tan interesante). Lana abre y cierra la boca un par de veces, pero no sabe qué contestar. Chloe sólo lo mira y da un paso hacia él.

"Hola, chicos." Lex tiene la impresión de haber interrumpido algo cuando entra a la oficina, pero no sabe qué, porque todos están extrañamente silenciosos. "¿Pasa algo?"

"Hola, Lex." Chloe da otro paso al frente y la periodista en su cabeza habla más rápido que su sentido común. "¿Te estás acostando con Clark?"

"¡Chloe!" Clark no puede creer que ella haya dicho eso.

"Pete, Lana y yo acabamos de verlos besándose en el departamento sobre el _Talon_. Nos pusimos a pensar y, cuando descartamos la infección por meteoritos o algo así, la única opción que nos quedó fue que ustedes tienen una relación de la que no nos han dicho."

"Bastante locuaz para un persona que se pasó callada los últimos veinte minutos." susurra Lana mirando de reojo a Pete. Él sólo levanta las cejas y piensa que debería estar acostumbrado a las salidas de su amiga.

"Chloe, cuando te dije que podías preguntar no me refería a que…"

"Teníamos razón." Chloe está mucho más calmada, porque tiene la _certeza_. Todo está ahí, en los ojos grises de Lex y en cómo mantiene su mirada sin sonreír o hacer ningún gesto.

"Sí." es todo lo que Lex dice y casi puede ver cómo giran las tuercas en el cerebro de Chloe. Espera ver una sonrisa de triunfo en su cara por haber descubierto la verdad, aun así no se sorprende demasiado cuando la oye decir:

"¿Desde cuándo?"

"OK." Clark se interpone entre ellos. "Chloe, chicos, este no es el lugar ni es el momento…"

"Entonces¿cuándo Clark?" Lana siente cómo se va enojando. "Los vimos en el _Talon_, ni siquiera se estaban escondiendo."

"Cualquiera pudo haberlos visto." susurra Pete y lo único más increíble que enterarse de que su amigo se acuesta con el millonario idiota ése es que todavía le importe guardar sus secretos. La fuerza de la costumbre.

"Lo sé y… debería habérselos dicho, porque son mis amigos," Clark está poniendo su cara de cachorrito provinciano. "pero estaba asustado de cuál sería su reacción."

Pete abre la boca, pero no dice nada. Es difícil. Primero, su mejor amigo es gay. No es una gran sorpresa, en realidad, pero ¿de todos los hombres en Smallville tenía que quedarse con _ése_? Clark no está tan mal, podía conseguirse algo mejor (no es que él lo haya mirado con otros ojos, tampoco).

Lana baja la vista. Está enojada y, por una vez, no se molesta en esconder su enojo detrás de una sonrisa. ¡Se suponía que Clark estaba enamorado de _ella_¿Qué pasó con todas las promesas y miradas lánguidas en el granero? En cuanto a Lex… bueno, cualquiera habría pensado que también estaba interesado, con esas conversaciones al calor de la chimenea, con las cuentas de café y… Cuando se imagina a _Clark _sentado con Lex, conversando al calor de la chimenea, pestañea un par de veces para ahuyentar el pensamiento. Nunca más se va a sentar e ese sillón.

"No puedo hablar por Pete y Lana," Chloe es la primera en romper el silencio incómodo que se apoderó de la oficina "pero si son felices, me alegro por ustedes. Me habría gustado que me lo dijeras, claro, pero… puedo vivir con eso." abraza a Clark, en parte para esconder la sonrisa que le causa que al final Lex se quede con Clark en vez de Lana. "Siempre y cuando _jamás_ nos cuenten los detalles que no necesitamos saber."

"Nunca se me ocurriría hacer eso."

"Una cosa más," Chloe suelta a Clark y le da un abrazo a Lex (extraño, por decir lo menos) "por más dinero que tengas, Luthor, si lastimas a Clark, te mataré."

Lex sonríe porque sabe que, aunque la amenaza suene infantil, Chloe Sullivan es exactamente el tipo de persona capaz de llevarla a cabo.

"No esperaría menos de ti."

"Creo que podríamos guardar el secreto." dice finalmente Pete, mirando sólo a Clark. "Porque supongo que no le has contado a tus padres."

"¡Oh, no! Ellos no saben nada y lo mejor es que, por el momento, no sepan."

"Entonces, estamos de acuerdo en guardar el secreto." Lana suspira, sonríe y decide guardarse la rabia hasta que a alguien se le ocurra quebrar una taza en el _Talon_ o aparezca el próximo mutante, lo que pase primero.

"Gracias." Clark sonríe aliviado. "Esto significa mucho para mí… para nosotros. Es como si me hubieran sacado un peso de encima…"

Esa imagen lleva a los tres amigos a un lugar mental que ninguno quiere visitar por el momento.

"No es nada." Chloe agita la cabeza y mira de reojo a Pete y Lana y… síp, ninguno quiere seguir en ese lugar.

"Clark…" susurra Lex, señalándole el reloj.

"Oh, verdad." Clark se ve _aun_ más nervioso. "Se nos hizo tarde, eh… será mejor que nos vayamos…"

"Sí." por primera vez Lex baja la vista.

"Y… eh… Lex iba a ayudarme con… eh… el ensayo de historia…"

"¡Oh, no!" Lana pone cara de asco. Si se va a acostar con Clark, lo mínimo que Lex podría hacer sería enseñarle a mentir decentemente.

"Claro." Chloe hace una mueca que quiere ser una sonrisa, pero está segura de que no lo logra.

"Entonces, nos vemos…" Clark sigue balbuceando.

"¡Sólo váyanse!" Pete pierde la paciencia porque… ¡ewww!

"Nos vemos." Lex sale con su paso habitual y las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

"Eh… chao." Clark se dirige a la puerta, pero cambia de opinión, se devuelve y toma el primer libro de un montón que hay sobre la mesa (sin notar que es de química). "Para mi tarea…" sonríe nervioso antes de irse.

Lana, Pete y Chloe no dicen nada por unos minutos.

Chloe cierra la puerta y se queda mirando el diseño de la nueva edición del _Torch_ en el que debería estar trabajando. Qué curioso, de todos los secretos que hay que descubrir acerca de Clark Kent, ella tiene que encontrarse con el único que no publicaría. Su _Torch_ no va a convertirse en otro bastión de la prensa rosa.

Pete vuelve a concentrarse en la pantalla. Podría ir a ver cómo quedaron las últimas modificaciones a su auto. Tal vez haya una carrera por la noche. Mira de reojo a Lana y Chloe. Es preocupante¿no deberían estar lamentándose o llorando o algo así porque están enamoradas de Clark y él juega por el otro equipo? Supone que están postergando el llanto y los gritos hasta estar solas en su casa con un gran helado de chocolate y sus osos de peluche. Tal vez no hayan terminado de reaccionar, como él.

Una parte de Pete todavía quiere correr a la granja y contarle todo a los Kent, pero le prometió a Clark guardar el secreto y eso es lo que va a hacer. Aunque sería divertido ver al sr. Kent tomando su escopeta y prometiendo no volver hasta que le haya dado su merecido a ese Luthor. Sí…

Lana tendría que ir a ver cómo anda todo en el café. Si pudiera moverse de su silla, claro. No es que la entusiasme la idea de volver al lugar de los hechos por el momento. Mira a sus amigos, los dos se ven igual de shockeados y cansados y aburridos. Alguien debería hablar, decir algo para aliviar el ambiente en vez de quedarse sentados fingiendo hacer algo mientras tratan de no imaginarse cosas. Ese alguien podría ser ella¿verdad, así que se aclara la garganta, se incorpora en su silla y dice lo primero que se le viene a la mente.

"Así que, Clark y Lex¿huh?"

Por como la miran, Lana se da cuenta que debería haber cambiado de tema.


End file.
